


Pivot

by missingnolovefic



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Gilmore doesn't mind sharing, if it means having his Vax'ildan. He's more worried about the next fight Vox Machina is picking.





	Pivot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquigglySky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglySky/gifts).



> For Sky, the best vhenan one could wish for <3 thank you so much for supporting me, in my times of need and during the good times.
> 
> They asked for Vaxmore fluff as their thank you prompt :D So here we are!
> 
>  **Pivot** : _Colloquial_ In a vee relationship, the person who has two partners.

The curtains rustled. Gilmore blinked, lifting his head. He frowned. He was certain he’d closed the windows before going to bed. He groaned, snapping his fingers. Four small orbs flickered to life, hovering above the bed. Gilmore squinted against the light.

A shadow shifted against the wall.

Gilmore’s head snapped up, and he stretched a hand out, murmuring a spell under his breath-

A hand darted out of the darkness, grabbing his wrist.

“Hey. It’s just me,” a familiar voice said. Vax stepped out of the shadows, fingers brushing apologetically over Gilmore’s palm. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Gilmore let his head drop back onto the pillow and groaned.

“I thought you were staying in Zephrah this week,” he muttered, snapping his fingers again. The dancing lights vanished. Instead, the small reading candle flickered on.

“Kiki had to go to Vesrah for an emergency meeting,” Vax explained quietly, thumb stroking over Gilmore’s knuckles. “Politics,” he added at Gilmore’s alarmed look. “Nothing I can help with. So Kiki teleported me here.”

“How very generous of her,” Gilmore chuckled, reaching out and cupping Vax’s cheek. “Does that mean I have you all to myself tonight?”

“You can have me whenever you want,” Vax promised fervently. Gilmore hummed.

“Now, that wouldn’t be fair to dear Keyleth, would it?”

He pulled Vax in for a kiss, slow and languid and sensual. His lips were soft and familiar, a comfort that he’d missed this last month. An absence of his own making, as he’d insisted Vax stay with the air ashari while he was busy reopening his second shop in Westruun. And he had been much too busy for creature pleasures of any sort, yet he felt the lack of Vax’s steady presence deeply.

“I missed you, Shaun,” Vax breathed into the space between their mouths.

“And I missed you, my Vax’ildan.” Gilmore smiled softly, fingers tracing over the deep lines of his face formed by stress and duty. “Why don’t you join me in bed, hm? It’s far too early to be awake.”

Vax brushed a kiss to his forehead and stepped back, shedding his ever present raven-feathered armour. Gilmore propped his head up on his elbow and watched in the dim light of the candle. Vax was all lean muscles and long limbs, with fine bone structure a sign of his elven heritage.

“Budge over,” Vax muttered. Gilmore barely moved and lifted the blanket invitingly, brow raised in challenge. Vax chuckled. “Alright. Fine by me.”

Gilmore wrapped his arms around Vax’s waist and pulled him close, till his chest laid flat against Vax’s back. He buried his nose in those long, black tresses, smelling faintly of wildflowers. The scent reminded him, and he lifted his head, lips brushing over Vax’s ear.

“How long are you planning on staying?” he whispered. Vax shifted, pressing closer.

“As long as I can,” he replied evasively. Gilmore sighed. “Sorry. I’m pretty sure Kiki’s little emergency isn’t as unrelated as she made it sound.”

At least he sounded properly apologetic about it.

“Hmm. Not all that long, then. Very well.” Gilmore sighed and pulled Vax in tighter. “I shall cherish the few moments we have, before duty calls you away again.”

“Sorry.” Vax squeezed his hand. Gilmore laughed quietly.

“It’s alright. You wouldn’t be yourself if you weren’t always off to save the world.”

This time, Vax stayed silent. They both knew it was true, and Gilmore had talked him out of platitudes and empty promises long ago. He counted Vax’s breathes as they steadied out, deepened. Eventually, it lulled him back to sleep, too.

 

* * *

 

There was a knock on the door. Gilmore looked up, setting his book and quill aside carefully. A glance at the window confirmed it was dark outside. Gilmore frowned. It was rather late for visitors.

He passed by Vax, who was lying in a pile of blankets in front of the fireplace, fast asleep. He didn’t have the heart to wake him.

Another knock - quiet, restraint. Gilmore opened the door and came face to face with Keyleth. Big antlers crowned her head, and the mantle of her office rested on her shoulders.

“Hey,” she said, mouth twitching into a crooked smile.

“Keyleth,” he greeted her, stepping aside with a showy bow. “Please, come in.”

“Thanks,” she replied, awkwardly squeezing past him. He closed the door behind her and nudged her further inside.

“We need to be quiet,” Gilmore murmured as he led her into the main room. Vax snored into his arms, pillowed by blankets. “Vax’ildan hasn’t been sleeping well.”

Keyleth grimaced knowingly. “More visions?”

“Yes,” Gilmore admitted, face serious. He led her into his office, closing the door. “We weren’t expecting you for some more days, my dear.”

Keyleth groaned and pulled off her mantle. She threw it over the back of her chair.

“There was this thing with the kraken getting killed. It keeps the portal to the water elemental plane stable,” she explained tiredly. Gilmore offered her a cup of his tea, and she accepted it gratefully. “Someone’s been in and out without the water ashari noticing. We didn’t catch them, but I managed to find them a new kraken for the portal.”

Gilmore nodded along to her explanation without interrupting her, even as she talked about impossible feats like someone else might about sweeping the porch. Not like he hadn’t ample time to get used to it with Vox Machina around.

“Anyway, when I got back to Vesrah, Scanlan had left a message for me. He found someone calling themself ‘the Herald of Orcus’.”

“You’re going after him, of course,” Gilmore stated. His hands were trembling, so he pressed them flat on his desk. He bowed his head and took a deep breath. “When?”

“Tomorrow,” Keyleth offered, sounding apologetic. “We’re meeting in Westruun. Getting the old gang all together, you know.”

The strained smile slipped from her face, and she dragged a hand through her hair, nearly dislodging her antlers. Gilmore closed his eyes for a long moment.

“You can stay the night, my dear,” he offered quietly. When he opened his eyes, Keyleth was staring at him. He smiled ruefully. “I assume you’re tapped, right?”

Keyleth shrugged, avoiding his eyes.

“I can head to our keep. They probably still have a room.”

Somehow, Gilmore doubted it. Vox Machina had turned it into a place of rest for the weary and downtrodden once they split after Vechna. There were more than enough people put out of their homes in the aftermath of the Chroma Conclave, even years later.

“Nevertheless, you are always welcome here.” Gilmore reached out and squeezed her shoulder. “Please. I insist.”

“...Alright,” Keyleth agreed hesitantly. She licked her lips. “Thought we could go to Westruun together in the morning. Dunno what’s waiting for us, after.”

“So you wish to reserve your energy,” Gilmore added, nodding. “Yes. That would be quite prudent.”

They stood in silence for a long moment, listening to Vax snore peacefully in the next room. Finally, Keyleth broke the quiet.

“Sorry to cut your time together short. I’d hoped…” She trailed off, shifting on her feet. But Gilmore understood.

“It’s not your fault, Kiki.” He offered her a gentle smile and brushed a kiss to her cheek. “Really. I know you don’t get in trouble on purpose. Now, Vax’ildan on the other hand-”

Keyleth let out a startled laugh.

“He’s quite the trouble magnet, isn’t he?” she asked rhetorically. Gilmore grinned.

“Quite. But we wouldn’t have him any other way, now, would we?”

“I suppose not.” Keyleth shook her head, smiling fondly. She shot him a look. “You sure I can stay? You two might want to… You know. Have the night to yourselves. Who knows when we’ll be back and-”

Gilmore levelled her with a look, and Keyleth blushed heavily.

“Now, what kind of gentleman would boot his boyfriend’s girlfriend?” He smirked and winked at her. Keyleth’s ears grew even redder. “Don’t worry about it, my dear.”

“If you’re sure…?”

She gave him a hesitant smile. Gilmore squeezed her shoulder.

“I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcome <3 Or hit me up on [my tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/) ([CR blog](https://the-mighty-nope.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
